


[FanVid] I Shall Overcome

by sockii (sidewinder)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sockii
Summary: A song vid celebrating their many years of Munch & Fin's partnership (however you choose to interpret it!)





	[FanVid] I Shall Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a vid project that’s been at least six months in the planning and doing for me. The very first time I heard this song I just knew it was perfect for Munch & Fin—in fact I pretty much consider it my mental “theme song” for them (which goes back to answer an old ‘shipping meme question [clowchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan) gave me ages ago…I wanted to wait to answer it until I got this vid finished so that the visuals were there to go with the lyrics.)
> 
> This is the first songvid I’ve done in thirteen years, I realized, as I went back to check my history. And it’s the first vid I’ve done on the computer instead of the old fashioned vcr-to-vcr way (yes, I’m THAT much of a dinosaur.) But leave it to this show—and these two in particular—to infect me with the vidding bug once again.
> 
> I want to give thanks to my two betas for their help in polishing off this video. [ALiteraryLady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady), who gave input on the general flow and narrative and how it all worked together to illustrate the messages I wanted to get across. And [AvenuePotter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter), who provided some detailed technical feedback that was extremely helpful to a novice digital vidder such as myself.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy…and trust me it isn’t going to be another 13 years before I get another vid done!

 


End file.
